Policies
UNDER MAJOR RECONSTRUCTION EVERYONE HAS TO FOLLOW THE RULES REGARDLESS OF THEIR STATUS The warning system works like this: If you do something that minorly breaks rules/policies you will be issued a warning on your message wall. If it happens 3 times you will be banned. If you got a warning and it wasn't your fault please message another admin calmly and explain the situation. If you break the rules/policies in a major way you will be automatically banned. When seeing someone else break the rules/policies please notify an admin/chat moderation/discussions moderator depending on the situation. We try our best to get back to you as fast as possible to make this wiki a safer place. Normal Rules # Be nice and respectful to others: Don't insult, harass, spam users. # To protect younger children and be in line with the settings of the wiki, you must be 13+ to join. Lying about your age is not accepted. # No inappropriate/disturbing content. (If you are unsure something you are going to post is breaking this rule please ask an admin before posting it) # Try to be as active as possible. (School/Holidays/etc cause problems, please put on your user page a reason for not being active in bold) # Approach bad situations calmly and try to resolve them with an admin. # Don't spam # Using multiple accounts to break rules/policies is not accepted. All of your accounts will be banned. # Swearing is allowed. # If you have any problems contact an Admin or Moderator and be patient for their response. Roleplay Rules # Depending on the time you've spent here you are allowed different amounts of characters. As long as you use them all frequently and don't leave any unattended they''ll be just fine. # Discord roleplaying is in script format. '''(Example: The girl sat down at the table, "I wonder what I shall have for afternoon-tea today.") No excessively long paragraphs so others may react 'in real time'. # '''Do not copy others characters' design/traits/backstory/concept/whole-names. (From Tv shows, books, other roleplay groups, this roleplay group etc.) # Your characters mustn't be unrealistically perfect (In personality). Everyone has flaws, even fantasy characters. (Ex: Mary sues are not allowed) # To keep your characters you must roleplay them all often (depending if the user is active during time period). There's no point making characters if you're not going to use them. # During Roleplay try to keep in character. To chat normally go out of the roleplay forum and into a normal chat forum. # You can roleplay as NPC's random characters with no name, backstory or visual design. They are pretty random and made only so the story may progress. (Examples: Inn Keepers, Shop owners) They may not have pages. NPC traditionally means non-playable character but we are using it as a 'non personalised character'. Usually used for pushing story along. For everyone's sake they need to exist. # In events that are dependent of the character's stats (Strength,Speed etc.), please compare them and make a valid unbiased opinion on what will happen. If you are unsure use a dice roll using the bot on the forum by typing ?roll D10. < 5= Unsuccessful >/= 5= Successful (doing D+D rules for this is acceptable as long as both agree! Roll your D20's to your heart's content!) # Don't kill characters without an agreement from both parties. If you have a need to kill characters, kill NPCs instead. However characters can be injured, heavily and lightly. There's nothing to stop that so please don't jump into unsafe situations (unless that's your thing). # Roleplay in the dedicated forum for the place your character is in. (It keeps chat from getting too crowded) # Don't create characters all at once. Allowing your characters to be involved in the story is the most important and you may end up with characters you don't want. # Characters too deeply involved in a story-line cannot be deleted without a word. They must be killed off. Wiki rules Pages # Do not create unneeded pages. There are things like your blog and discussions to post things like that in. # Do not create stub articles and leave them for a long period of time. They will be deleted. # Please DO NOT '''edit other's pages without their proved permission. Ask on their message wall/ post in the comments on their page. # Categorise all pages you make for your characters under your user. (Example: If your user is Puppers27, Categorise pages as Puppers27). Images # '''You cannot use copyrighted images. You must have FULL PROVED PERMISSION of the artist to use their work here. There are some artists on our wiki who would love to draw for you they usually can be found in the art category of blogs/discussions. You can use your own images/labelled for free use images/images you have gained permission to use. They may charge you for some of your points though! # Traced art/ very heavily referenced images counts as someone else's image. That's art theft and we wont allow it. Report any instances with the link to the copy and the original. #Images on google are not free to use unless listed as such (Creative commons). #If you are unsure whether you have permission to post an image, DON'T POST IT. Wait till you are sure you have permission. #Don't claim an image as yours when it is not. Videos # Do not use videos without the owner's permission. # Lyric videos are the only exception to this rule. (However credit the original artist of the song and creator of the video.) However, to avoid trouble you can easily make lyric videos. # Don't claim a video as yours when it is not.